Another Chance
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Three years after giving up William, Scully finding out she's pregnant is the last thing she ever expected. Post IWTB. When complications arise during their attempt to get William back, will it tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Chance

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: IWTB

Written for the Mixed Feelings challenge. Elements: Write a fic set after X-Files: I Want To Believe that features Scully finding out that she's pregnant.

Summary: Three years after giving up William, Scully finding out she's pregnant is the last thing she ever expected.

Scully stared up at her doctor in horror as she moved the sonogram wand over her abdomen. Her doctor and colleague smiled down at her, "There certainly is a baby inside there, Dr. Scully. A healthy heartbeat; ten fingers and toes. I'd say you're at least three months along." Scully closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face as she absorbed the news. As a doctor, she knew an at-home pregnancy test was just as accurate as one performed at the doctor's office. When pregnancy was suspected, the doctor would usually perform the same test as the one you can buy over the counter. She did perform the test at home, not once, not twice, but three times. She refused to believe it. William was an absolute miracle, so what were the odds of that miracle happening twice, especially at her age?

When she fainted at the hospital she worked at, she insisted that blood work be performed instead of the usual urine test. In spite of the other doctor's insistence that she must be pregnant after taking three at home tests, she insisted that she needed the blood work done and a sonogram performed. She couldn't believe it; in fact, she was in denial about it for about a month before she decided to go have blood work done. The nausea had passed thankfully, but she could feel her clothes becoming tighter and tighter around her waist and abdomen. How come she had not realized sooner, she asked herself?

The sound of the other doctor's voice brought her back to reality. The taller blond woman looked at her worriedly. "Dr. Scully, are you okay? Should I be asking you if you have intentions other than keeping the baby?"

Dr. Anderson couldn't possibly imagine Scully wanting to have an abortion, but to ask a distraught pregnant patient was routine. Scully tried to force back the tears, upset with herself at the thought that she could just have an abortion and never tell Mulder. She despised herself for allowing these thoughts to even pass through her mind. As much as she was an advocate for a woman's choice, never being able to have children made her count her blessings.

Scully shook her head, "No, I just have to figure out how to tell him," she whispered. As the doctor put the equipment aside, she turned back to Scully. "Did you want a copy of this to show him?"

Scully bit her lip. She wanted to wait until Mulder was there, to share the news with him. The other part of her didn't want to know, for fear of carrying the child until birth and possibly having to give it up. If that were the case, she didn't want to get any more emotionally attached to it than she already was. Hell, how could she not when she would be carrying him or her for the next five months?

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Tears filled Scully's eyes as she watched image of her baby.

Her OBGYN had chosen that moment to leave her alone in the room while she went to retrieve some prenatal vitamins. Her mind wandered. How could she have another baby? She was forced to give up William, no, chose to give up William because she didn't believe in her ability to protect him. She was also forty one years old; she had a fifty percent more of a chance of miscarriage than a woman in her mid twenties or early thirties. She had many complications during her pregnancy with William. Tears stung her eyes, what would Mulder think?

She caressed the now noticeable bulge. She thought of Emily, the child she had grown to love in such a short time and was devastated by her death. She thought of her mom; she would be delighted to have another female in the family whom she could also her baby girl, besides her only daughter.

Her thoughts drifted back to Mulder. What if he didn't want another child after what happened with William? What if he resented her or shut her out of his life for wanting to keep the child? She shoved those thoughts away. Things were different now. She had Mulder with her and they had a home, a conspiracy-free life. Wouldn't they be able to have another chance?

Her doctor returned with the prescription and a date to come back for another checkup. She resumed work that day, not looking forward to going home that night. It was strange, but she almost always looked forward to coming home to Mulder.

She secured her white coat over her belly as if they whole world suddenly knew since she found out. Thankfully, her loose clothing obscured the bulge, but Mulder most definitely thought she must have been gaining weight. Her belly was prominent.

Scully walked down a familiar corridor to check on a certain boy she had not long ago operated on. She peered through the door to see Christian sitting up in bed. Warmth suddenly filled her heart and she smiled. Convincing his parents to follow through with the surgery had been one of the best things she'd ever done. It had been a success and she was now well recognized not only by his family, but the entire facility. She couldn't have been happier; she was able to successfully treat the Sandhoff disease after some stem cell research. This boy had another chance at life because of her efforts.

Slowly, she walked into the room.

"Hi Dr. Scully," he smiled.

"Hi Christian, you can call me Dana if you'd like." Scully sat next to his bedside.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She gently touched the boy's arm.

"What can I say; I'm going to live thanks to you. You believed in me even when my parents didn't."

Scully looked down. "Your parents just wanted the best for you, Christian. They didn't want to put you through any more treatments, but you deserve a happy life, Christian."

The little boy looked up at her, almost sensing her distress. "Dana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"You have a little boy at home; don't you, how old is he?"

Scully remembered him asking this question not too long ago.

Scully looked away, biting her lip. "Uh, he's four, but he's not with me anymore. I had to send him away to protect him from danger."

"Maybe you'll see him again someday?" the boy said sensing Scully's pain.

Scully looked up slowly, blinking away tears. "Yeah," she whispered, trying to keep the evident pain from her voice.

"I'm sure he'll understand that you did it to protect him."

Scully couldn't believe how wise this boy was. "I hope so."

The boy's gaze dropped to her open coat, to where her belly was exposed.

"You're having a baby," he said matter of fact.

Startled, Scully's hand flew to her abdomen. She didn't realize it was that noticeable yet. How did this boy know?

Before she could say anything, he continued. "Is your husband happy about it?"

"Uh, I haven't told him about it yet, but I hope he will be," she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be really excited."

Already Scully felt a connection to this boy; she could only imagine what William was like now. Was he energetic and talkative or was he shy?

She smiled. "Thank you, Christian."

"So when can I go home," he asked anxiously.

Scully peered at the bandage over his head. She couldn't believe the surgery had been so successful a few months ago.

"You should be able to within a week or so."

"Will I be able to see you again, Dana? I'd like to stay friends."

She smiled warmly and gently touched his arm.

"Yes, Christian. I'd like that very much, too."

Mulder paced around their dark house that was located in the middle of nowhere. Scully was sure later than usual. He had even cooked dinner and everything, what was taking her so long? He sighed. It wasn't until nearly ten o'clock that he heard a car pull up along the lonely road near the house. He peered through the curtains and sighed with relief when he realized who the driver was.

When Scully pulled up in front of their home, she shut off the engine and placed her hand to her belly, as if drawing strength from the child within. She closed her eyes. "I hope your daddy will be excited," she whispered.

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest. It was now or never. Scully eased herself from the car and walked towards their house. She was surprised when Mulder already had the door open when she reached the steps. "Where have you been, Scully, I was worried about you." Mulder pulled her into his arms and she could tell by the lack of stubble, he had himself clean shaven and smelled of aftershave.

She sighed. She didn't think he'd be that worried considering the amount of time and duration her shifts could be at any given moment, especially if she was on call. "I'm okay, Mulder, it was just a longer night at the hospital," she said, finally pulling away and entering the house.

Satisfied, but sensing there was more, Mulder continued. "Is it that boy, Christian?"

Mulder watched her as she placed her purse on the kitchen table and sat down on the couch. "Yeah, he's going to be released in a few weeks. He's doing well," she managed a smile.

Mulder knew how close she felt to this boy, but he also knew she was still feeling the guilt over William. No matter how many times he reassured her that he was not upset with her for what she did; it was still a tender subject between them both.

He sat down next to her. "What else is bothering you, Scully?"

Scully turned towards him, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide her secret much longer. He'd known for the last month or so, that something had been bothering her. He'd known it since she started having morning sickness.

Scully grasped her hands tightly in her lap and turned away. Sensing her distress, Mulder reached out and gently turned her face towards him. Her lips started to quiver and tears escaped her eyes. "It's okay, Scully, tell me what it is," he prodded gently. He had to admit that she had him worried.

Scully sighed, wiping away her tears. She should have been overjoyed, not upset.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well these last few months?"

Mulder nodded, panic filling his features.

"Well, I'm pregnant," her voice broke.

Mulder gasped in shock. Before he could say anything, Scully began to cry.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how this could have happened. I mean, I didn't think I could have anymore children. I'm forty one and I know that with everything that's happened, with William…I'm so sorry Mulder. I understand if you resent me; if you want me to not have this baby-" she broke.

"Scully, wait," Mulder cried.

Before she could finish, Mulder held out his hand. "Wait, Scully, you haven't even heard me out," he insisted.

Scully stared at him through her tears.

"Scully, I'm shocked, surprised….and maybe speechless, but I don't resent you." Mulder finished. He sighed, digesting the news. Another baby. After everything with William, another baby. He instinctively knew her fears and what she must be feeling right now with everything that's happened. Scully watched him for several minutes before he spoke.

Her heart was racing. What was Mulder thinking? Surely not a way to get rid of the baby. She saw his gaze go down, to the opening of her blazer as if just realizing the evidence. This whole time he had believed that she must have just gained a little weight, but her small bump stuck out to him now more than ever.

He reached out his hand and gently rested it on the small swell of her belly. Of course he knew it was too early to feel any real movement, but he felt small flutters that must have been coming from within her womb. "We're going to have a baby; we're going to have another baby Scully," he whispered.

Scully couldn't help but smile. She rested her hand over his. "Yeah, we are."

Mulder started to smile. "I know you choose to have William be a surprise, but do you know what we're having?"

She shook her head. "We won't know for another two months or so."

His grin became even more pronounced. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"We'll, you'll have to."

Scully watched him with the most fascination. She wished she could have been able to savor this moment when she was expecting William. Maybe they could have another chance.

"How far along are you, Scully?"

"My doctor said about three months."

He stared at her tummy in awe. "And Scully, here I thought you had just taken up a sudden love for Twinkies."

Scully laughed and swatted at his head. "You're the one who got me in this condition, so you'd better not be complaining."

Mulder laughed, still rubbing his hand reverently over the small swell of her stomach.

"Did I mention I find pregnant women to be even sexier when they're carrying my child?"

"That pregnant woman better just be me," Scully said tersely with a twinge of jealousy.

"Of course," he said reassuringly, moving a stray hair from her face.

Silence passed between them for another several minutes before Scully spoke again. "What are we going to do, Mulder?"

"What are we going to do about what?"

"You know, I'm forty one years old. I had many complications during my pregnancy with William and my doctor even told me the miscarriage rates for women my age. I'd have to start bed rest much sooner than most."

"I don't mind the bed rest part," he grinned.

"It's not even that. I just…with everything that's happened with William, I'm not sure I can raise another baby, what if they try and take this one from us too?" she whispered.

"I won't let that happen, Scully, I promise. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, placing a kiss to her tummy. "I'm going to take care of you, both of you; you just let me worry about that."

She sighed; she could only hope he was right. "What about William?"

He thought for a moment. "We'll get him back."

Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all these years, she'd be able to hold him in her arms. "How," she was afraid to hope.

"We'll find a way," he said with the outmost determination.

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

END


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Post IWTB. Sequel to "Another Chance". Scully is pregnant with their second child. When complications arise during their attempt to get William back, will it tear them apart forever?

It had taken Scully several weeks to come to terms with having a second baby and truth be told, she and Mulder were already attached to it so much. She couldn't have even, god forbid, bear to think about giving it up for adoption or abortion. Giving up William was the most difficult thing she had ever done.

She pressed her hand to her belly as she made her way down the hospital corridor. Christian was being released today after his treatment was a success. His parents had done a drastic turnaround since his recovery, thanking her profusely. She knew as a mother, that their concerns were valid. She wouldn't have wanted her children to suffer either.

Scully had grown attached to Christian in a way that she probably shouldn't have. Mulder was right; she had a connection to this boy because of William. She was happy they had chosen her as the child's physician. She didn't want to admit that she didn't like the thought of never seeing him again.

As she glanced through the window to check on him, his mother came out of the room and smiled at her. "Oh, Dr. Scully, I just wanted to thank you so much for everything. We wouldn't be here without your help. Without your faith, I don't think we would be here." She noted Scully's necklace.

Scully looked down as she took note of her necklace. "What I said before, I must have inappropriately assumed. You are a mother, aren't you?" Without realizing it, Scully found her hand still resting on her abdomen and dropped it to her side.

Scully looked away. "Well, I uh, I had a daughter who was very sick. She was very young and she had already been put through so many tests her entire life. I understand the feeling of not wanting to watch a child suffer any further."

Christian's mother frowned. "I'm very sorry." She motioned towards Scully's abdomen. Apparently she had already given herself away. "Well, I believe there are second chances for those of us who have suffered so much. We aren't meant to suffer all our lives." Scully nodded and managed a smile. "Yeah, I'd like to believe that too."

She was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. "Sorry, excuse me." She turned away from the room and headed to the nearest exit. "Hello?"

Crackling drowned out any noise and she had to repeat herself again before she heard a response. "Hello?"

"Your baby is in danger."

Scully's blood ran cold and she stopped where she stood. "Excuse me?"

How could anyone else know her secret besides hospital staff under HIPPA laws?

"Your son and his family. You need to go to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," her voice cracked, giving her away. No one knew where William was, not even her. She only knew one person who did.

"I think you do." The line went dead. Scully glanced at her watch, her shift was almost over, but she needed to get home to Mulder…now.

Before Scully could turn into a light jog to her car, she ran right into someone. "Scully?"

The owner of the warm familiar voice gripped her elbows. Scully sighed in relief and looked up a Mulder. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Scully? What's wrong?"

Scully's eyes began to water at the urgency in his tone. "Oh my god, Mulder. It's William. He's in danger. Someone knows where he is."

Mulder folded his arms around her as she choked out a sob and brought her away from the hospital entrance to a secluded area that had a bench for her to sit down on. "Hey, hey. Slow down. Tell me what happened?"

She knew he was doing his best not to panic. "I got a call, someone said our baby was in danger," she instinctively covered the small bump of her abdomen. "But they were talking about William, Mulder. Oh god, no one was supposed to know. What have I done?"

"You did what you thought was best at the time." Scully knew Mulder wasn't happy with her for a long time about her decision and it was a subject they rarely talked about. She was also angry at herself for telling Mulder to leave them.

Mulder looked away and in that moment, she knew there was a reason for his spontaneous visit other than just to visit her or pick her up. "Mulder, what is it? You know something, don't you?"

He looked at her. He worried about the impact this news would have on her and the baby since her blood pressure had been elevated ever since finding out she was pregnant.

"You have to tell me, Mulder."

"I also got an anonymous tip a few weeks back when beginning the search for him."

Tears of hope and fear escaped her tear ducts. "What? So, you've known where he's been this entire time and you didn't tell me?" There was no mistaking the anger in her voice.

"Scully, calm down. Please? For the baby."

"How can I calm down, Mulder? You've had several weeks to plan for this and I knew nothing!"

Scully looked down and placed her hands over her abdomen. "I made a terrible mistake having this baby, when I couldn't even take care of the first one," she sobbed. Mulder pulled her towards him, not caring if she tried to pull away because she was angry at him.

"You know that's not true."

"Isn't it?"

He sighed and placed his hand over hers where it rested on her abdomen. "I'm not going to let anything happen to this baby or to William. They are both miracles and I refuse to believe you were given children you weren't meant to have."

Scully placed her face in her hands in an attempt to fight the tears.

He held her in an awkward embrace, cradling her head next to his. "I was afraid for you to know. Afraid of the effect of knowing would have on you and the baby."

"I know, but we have to find him."

"We will, Scully. I promise."

A/N: I know many of you wanted me to continue this and I am full of ideas now, so please continue to look for chapters and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Once Mulder was able to develop a plan of action, Scully had taken a temporary leave from work while they traveled to William's location. First, they made a stop to Washington D.C. It was only recently deemed safe for Mulder or Scully to travel there.

They had met Skinner in a secluded area near the FBI headquarters, where information regarding William was exchanged.

Scully was just finishing up meeting with Skinner when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Dana?"

Slowly she turned and she couldn't help but smile. "Monica, oh my god. I don't believe it, it's really you! It's been so long," she embraced the woman she had grown to consider a close friend and even like a sister.

Monica laughed. "Yeah, we've been so worried about you two this whole time."

"We've been wondering about you two also, you still work for the FBI?"

"Yes, but I was transferred to another division as was John."

Scully could tell there was more. "What else have you and John been doing?" Scully took note of the ring on Monica's hand. "You're definitely off the market."

Monica laughed and retrieved a photo from her wallet. "Well, that isn't all, Dana."

Scully was handed a photo of a little girl, no more than three or four years old. She gasped. "Oh my god, Monica, she's beautiful. What is her name?"

"Victoria. She's staying with my parents right now."

With dark hair and blue eyes, she could definitely see the resemblance between the little girl and John and Monica.

"Well, now that we're trading secrets, I guess I should have you know that I am pregnant."

Monica smiled. "That's great, Dana…" She paused at Scully's unreadable expression. "Good news for you, I hope?"

Scully made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and sob. "Yeah, it's certainly not what I expected, but I uh…I didn't realize how much I wanted this baby."

Monica nodded. "I know the feeling. I was actually worried about whether or not John wanted it…you know with what happened with Luke and all."

Scully nodded.

"But I was proven wrong."

Scully noticed the other photo in her hand, which Monica reluctantly handed over. At this point, Mulder, John and Skinner were heading their way.

Scully gasped when she was handed a recent photo of William, at 5 years old. If it weren't for John, Monica and Skinner there, she would have let out a sob...but that didn't stop her too much.

The hormones from her pregnancy were replacing her usual calm and composed demeanor. He looked a lot like Mulder. His hair had darkened, yet he still held her deep blue eyes. She would have given anything at that moment to be able to hold him. She didn't want to give up her hopes though.

The adoption was permanent and she was sure his adoptive family wouldn't let him go that easily, even if they were in danger. What would she say to his parents? That she decided she made a mistake and wanted her son back? Explaining to them they were in serious danger wasn't going to be easy.

Skinner had provided them with flight tickets and a rental car and since they were not technically working for the FBI anymore, John and Monica were following separately to provide some justification for their presence. Monica was also the one who knew where William lived and for many reasons, she couldn't tell them until they had gotten off the plane and into the rental car for the long drive in the state of Wyoming.

As Mulder drove through the rural area, he kept glancing over to check on Scully. He could see the anxiety and worry in her features that mirrored the feelings he kept hidden. With his free hand he reached for hers. "It's going to be okay, Scully. Nothing will happen to him."

She bit her lip and nodded, placing her other hand on her stomach as if to draw strength from the other tiny life lying within.

As the hours passed, the sky grew cloudy and rain started to pour, making John and Monica's SUV ahead of them more difficult to see. They had heard the possibility of a tornado on the radio, which wasn't uncommon for the area.

Scully's phone had ringed and she quickly picked it up once she realized it was Monica. "We only have about an hour or so to go, Dana." Scully sensed there was more that Monica wasn't telling her. "Is something wrong, Monica?"

She sensed the hesitation through the phone line. "We've been following this black van in front of us for a little over an hour now. Granted there hasn't been civilization for miles and I'm probably over thinking it, but it's just a little strange."

Scully's heart rate went up. "What?" her alarm had Mulder watching her. "Scully?"

"Have you been able to see what the driver looks like?"

"I can't tell, but it looks like a man and a woman in the car."

"Don't let them out of your sight, unless they go in the opposite direction," she hung up the phone.

Having heard the entire conversation, Mulder was concerned. "Someone's ahead of them?"

Scully nodded turning around to make sure no one had been following them. Someone driving ahead of them for once was new.

Mulder picked up speed on Doggett and Reyes. He wasn't going to lose any of them.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty minutes later or so, the SUV in front of John and Monica pulled off of the highway to one of the nearby gas stations of the small city.

Monica called Scully and instructed them to continue after giving them the address they were headed to. It was risky, but not as risky as losing track of the black SUV. They were also so close now, it wasn't going to matter. Someone obviously already knew William's whereabouts.

"Be careful," Monica had told them.

"You too," she was so grateful to have Doggett and Reyes helping them.

It seemed to take nearly an eternity to arrive on the property and there hadn't been a sign of John or Monica the entire time. Another thing that bothered her was the ominous silence and appearance of the property on the vast land outstretching towards the house.

It could have been the oncoming clouds approaching, but she sensed that something was off. As Mulder cut the engine, he looked over at Scully. She knew what he was going to say before he even spoke. "No, I'm not staying here, Mulder. I need to see my son."

Mulder knew fighting her on it would have been futile, but she was sure going to know his position on the subject. "I know, Scully. But I don't want you to do anything that would place you and Jr in danger."

It hurt her that he didn't trust she could protect their baby or know what she was doing. But then again, how could she blame him with all that happened with William?

Meanwhile, John had come out of the small store at the gas station and looked over at the couple filling their tank, completely unaware of him. The man appeared close to middle age as did the brunette woman. They looked far from dangerous, but he knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

He looked over at Monica who put a few gallons of gas in the tank as to not draw suspicion. It was then that an idea had popped into his head. He headed over to Monica, a look in his eyes giving her a cue to follow along with him. He kissed her and mumbled something about asking directions.

As the man finished filling his tank John approached him. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked surprised, but not too startled. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice you've been going in the same direction as my wife and I. Our GPS hasn't been working very well, so I was wondering if you could help us with directions."

The man looked over towards their car and Monica smiled a hello.

"Sure, could you tell me where you're headed to?"

John provided him with the address and the man who identified himself as Mr. Van De Kamp gave him some quick directions before he got into his car to join his wife.

He walked back to the car as he saw them head off in the opposite direction. Monica took note of this about the same time as John. "Want to make a bet that wasn't a coincidence?"

Mulder and Scully nervously made their way down the side of the hill. No need to startle the occupants of the home with an unknown visitor in such a remote place like this. He was startled by a gasp and change in step. He caught Scully's arm just before she could land in any sort of nasty fall. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Despite her assurance, he held onto her arm. He'd be damned if something will happen to her under his watch. He knew she was doing her best to hide the fact that she was just as startled as he was.

A few minutes later, they made their way to the front lawn. Only a single car was parked out front, but other than that, there were no signs of life.

They hesitated before knocking on the front door and were just about to leave before they heard small and quick footsteps approaching the door.

They gasped as the door swung open and a young boy appeared. "Hi." Scully's voice caught in her throat. He looked to be no older than five and he had light brown hair with blue eyes that matched her own. It took Mulder a moment to catch his own breath as he realized he hadn't seen this boy since he was just days old.

While Mulder and Scully were trying to compose themselves, a middle aged man appeared beside them. "Will, you know better than to answer doors for strangers."

Once he got a look at them, he gasped and called for his wife. "Martha, could you take William upstairs, please?"

William frowned. "But why?"

"We'll talk later son."

He grumbled as his mom took him upstairs. The woman looked so familiar to him. He saw her in his dreams. When she looked at him, he knew she had seen him before too. The redheaded woman would sing songs to him and smile at him. But other times, she was sad and cried a lot. He didn't understand why, but he felt a warmth and love he couldn't explain when she held him.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mulder and Scully had talked to the Van De Kamps for what seemed like forever when they realized that Doggett and Reyes were still missing. They also knew of the boy's abilities, which had frightened them. "Don't get me wrong, we loved and still love him so much…but that night he came to live with us, we saw things we couldn't explain."

Scully looked down and folded her hands, tears welling in her eyes. She must have made a huge mistake, sending her son to these people who had no idea, endangering William and mostly for not trying to do more to protect him. She felt Mulder's reassuring touch on her back.

"When social services told us how the mother had a difficult time letting him go, we knew that this visit would come someday," Mr. Van De Kamp continued. He looked over at his wife who also had tears in her eyes. "He's such a good boy and we thank God each day for giving him to us; we never thought we'd be able to have children." Scully couldn't look up at them; she knew she would break if she did. She couldn't take William back from these people and that thought hurt her so much even though she was glad someone loved him as their own. "I was once barren and I wanted too much to have children," Scully whispered. "I never imagined having to give him up, but I thought it was the best way to protect him…I just wanted him to understand that someday…that I loved him so much…he was everything to me."

Her hand drifted to her stomach and she finally managed to look up at them, tears welling in her eyes. "Can I see him, please?" her voice broke. Scully's gesture was evident and they couldn't believe they didn't notice before. Her eyes pleaded with them and Mrs. Van De Kamp nodded. "Of course." She got up and showed Scully up the stairs. Mulder watched her leave…afraid of what this might do to her. It had been so long since he'd seen his son and the thought that he may never see him again terrified him. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Mulder nodded. "Mr. Van De Kamp…has anyone tried to hurt William?" He shook his head. "No, although he's done things I cannot explain, no one has ever harmed him as far as I'm aware of. He's asked about both of you before and this may sound crazy, but he remembers Dana."

When they reached the entrance to William's room, she looked over at Mrs. Van De Kamp. "Is it okay if I had a few minutes?" she nodded reluctantly. "Of course," she said and slipped back down the stairs. As Scully stepped into the room and saw the little boy on the ground playing, she tried to contain herself. The walls were decorated with blue and buffalo animals and she could tell that William was well taken care of. She wanted so much to have this when she was pregnant…if she knew she would have had to give up her baby, she wasn't sure she could have lived with herself. "William?" she whispered.

He slowly turned to face her and the tears she fought so hard to hold back finally slipped free. "Hi."

His eyes had darkened slightly and he had reddish brown hair. "Oh my god…hi." She kneeled down beside him, trying to collect herself. He managed a small smile at her. "My name is Dana."

"I know, I've seen you before."

Scully was amazed he could remember that far back, but she decided to go along with it. "From where, William?"

"You were the lady with red hair in my dreams; you used to sing to me."

Scully managed a small laugh. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you're my birth mom. I knew you'd come for me."

Before she could register what he said, she heard a crash and scream come from down stairs. "Scully!"

She pulled him towards her protectively. A moment later, he screamed. "No, don't hurt her! Please!"

As she turned, she felt her head connect with something hard. "William! No!" and everything suddenly went black.

To be continued…please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm finishing up college this week and then I will be free to update more often! I many ideas and I want to get the ball rolling with this.

Chapter 6

Mulder was downstairs when suddenly several shots were fired in the middle of talking with the Van De Kamps. He rushed over to Mr. Van De Kamp when he saw blood ooze from his chest. His wife screamed ran from the room. He was torn between staying near the man's side and getting to Scully.

He had to get to her. "Scully!" he screamed. He couldn't get up the stairs fast enough before he saw her lying on the ground lifeless near a petrified William. Everything was happening so fast that his mind was spinning. The last thing he could recall was tackling the assailant to the floor.

"Mulder!" he heard John's voice projecting up the stairs.

"Call 911!" he screamed.

Once those words were spoken, his mind disappeared from the reality of the events happening around him. He pulled Scully into his arms and held her, hoping and praying that she and the baby would be okay.

Scully had woken to a brightly lit room. Her arm was attached to an IV and she could see there was a fetal monitor strapped to her stomach. A hospital? Why was she here? Was something wrong with the baby? The screen next to her showed a strong heartbeat next to her own and she sighed with relief. Seeing Mulder slumped over in a chair, sound asleep placated her….until earlier events brought her to a start. "Mulder…Mulder, why am I here? Where's William?" Mulder was startled from his slumber, but instantly at her side. "Scully, it's okay. You're okay and William is okay, he's with Agent Doggett."

"Oh," she whispered as she lay back against the bed. The last thing she remembered was talking with William and then her mind drew a blank. "You do a have a mild concussion though, so they're keeping you here for a night or two to make sure everything is okay." When he said those words, Scully knew he meant it was because of the baby. "You were knocked unconscious, but you protected William."

"Who did this?" she whispered, her free hand coming to rest on her belly. "We're not sure, the man who attacked you and Agent Reyes has been taken into custody."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Slight concussion, but she's doing fine."

He held her hand as she closed her eyes, trying to process what happened. "And the adoptive family?"

He sighed. "They were killed, shot point blank while I was in the room with them…before I got to you. The same people that got them were also following Doggett and Reyes. I'm sure it was a group effort."

"Oh my god…Mulder, we…we shouldn't have come," tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her selfish desires bringing other people harm, especially the people who took care of William for so long. The people who raised him until this point. How were they going to explain all of this to him?

He moved closer and gently caressed her cheek. "Scully…if we didn't get there when we did, they would have taken William or worse," he didn't want to think about that last part.

Scully nodded, although she knew these people would still be alive if they weren't involved with raising their son…a decision she had made to protect him.

Minutes later, a doctor appeared in the room instructing that she stay the night for some further tests before being released the following morning.

Later that night, Mulder peered in through the window of Scully's room to see that she was resting peacefully. Skinner had approached him saying that there legal arrangements that needed to be taken care of before they could return home regarding William.

"The cause of death is still under investigation and I'm sure there was more than just one man after you both, so I suggest you return home sooner than later."

"And William?"

"We still have to get temporary custody granted to you both in order to bring him back with you and pending the results of the investigation, going to court to finalize custody will be necessary."

Mulder sighed. He was so overwhelmed with all of this and he wanted to chalk it up to being older, but he couldn't. "Will he be safe? Where will he stay while we're gone?"

Skinner looked down at the tiled floor and paced. "Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes will take care of William until he can come home with you both. I also think Scully's mother would like to see him."

Mulder nodded slowly, trying to process all of this. Mrs. Scully would be ecstatic to see her grandson again, as well as know she was expecting another grandchild. Scully hadn't need nor spoken to her mother much since the adoption and he blamed himself. He shouldn't have left and none of this would be happening.

"One thing sir, can you let me be the one to break the news to her?"

"Of course."


End file.
